Gohan & Videl
by WriterrInTraining
Summary: This is basically my concept of what Gohan and Videl's life changed after the Buu saga. Hope you enjoy. Okay so i totally gave up on this story. It was going nowhere.


Authors Note: Well here's my story! i hope at least one person enjoys it :) So this takes place right after the episode where they attend the party at Capsule Corp, i hope others remember that episode too. Please leave your honest review, maybe i'll continue writing if people like it! Well, ENJOY!

* * *

After a long stay at Bulma's "get-together", the Son family decided to finally call it a night.

"Thank you so much for everything Bulma it was great! But it's getting late and Gohan has to continue going to school tomorrow," Chi-Chi explained to her blue-haired friend.

"Oh Chi-Chi it's no problem! I hope you enjoyed yourselves; I know Goku enjoyed the food!" They all laughed as Goku smiled a wide famous Son grin. Before they left, Gohan walked over to his girlfriend to say goodbye. "So.. I- I'll see you at school tomorrow then, huh?"

"Yeah.. listen Gohan, I had a great time, maybe we should continue the night.. somewhere else.."

"What-!?"

"Oh come on Gohan, for me?"

"Videl... okay but we have to be home by 1, promise?"

"Promise! Thank you so much Gohan! Knock on my window whenever you sneak out of your house and arrive at mine"

"Okay Videl, although I'm not sure that this is a good idea"

"Don't worry, it will be," she smiled as her nervous boyfriend blushed a bright red.

"Gohan! Let's go!" yelled Chi-Chi who had been waiting impatiently long enough.

"Eh! Coming mother!" he said his goodbye's to his friends and his girlfriend as he ran towards his family.

'Why would Videl want to sneak out I don't understand,' thought Gohan who was pretending to be sleeping by now. He wasn't sure when everyone would fall asleep so he got up from his bed and quietly tip-toed to the hall where it led to everyone's rooms. He slowly opened his parent's door halfway and he found them dead asleep, 'Whew, thank Dende.' So he passed through Goten's room and didn't even bother checking since he could hear his constant loud snoring from the hallway, 'Goten sure is a heavy sleeper- Just like father.' And with the whole family being asleep, Gohan snuck out from his window and flew to the Satan residence.

Videl sat in her large bed waiting for her boyfriend to finally tap her window, 'You better not chicken out on me Gohan.' As she said that it seemed that Gohan heard her because Videl heard a silent tap on her window, so she checked to find the half-saiyan floating outside.

"Wow and I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it," the human said with a smirk.

"Well I had to wait for everyone to fall asleep before I could make sure it was safe to leave"

"It's okay you're here now."

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Well how about we just fly around the city and enjoy the view," suggested Videl.

"That sounds great! Here, take my hand." And with that the fragile girl grabbed on to her strong boyfriend without doubts.

After flying around for about 30 minutes they eventually landed on one of the tallest buildings they could find and sat cross-legged and began a conversation.

"I'm really glad you could sneak out just for me, Gohan, it means a lot."

"Hey it's not problem I had second thoughts but I wouldn't want to keep you disappointed. So tomorrow we go back to school then? I wonder how your friends will react to that show we put on at the World Tournament.."

"Yeah I've been thinking the same. Well Erasa and I have been friends for a long time and I'm sure she won't mind, and well, Sharpener, who gives a damn about him?" They both shared a laugh.

"How weird, they'll probably think I'm some sort of weird-o"

"How so?," asked Gohan

"Well, you know how I was to you before; around everyone else, I'd treat you like you were some sort of criminal. And now we're coming back to school, as a couple."

"Don't mind them Videl, I think it actually seems like a cliché- the girl hates the guy, and suddenly they're going out, it seems so obvious"

"Yeah you're right; you always seem to be anyway."

They stayed silent for a while as Videl leaned closer to her boyfriend, and grabbed his hand. She could feel his palm feeling moist, 'Wow, is he really this nervous?' So she decided to get some more out of him.

"Gohan?"

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you so nervous around me?"

"Well I- I um I think its well because I really like you, and I've never been this close to a girl who I really, really like so that's probably why." And with that sentence he blushed as red as he could ever be. To his surprise, the young girl was also blushing although; she wasn't as red as he was of course.

Gohan thought that she would stop making him so red so he calmed down but he wasn't prepared for what his girlfriend planned to do next. Now Videl got up, and sat back down in front of her boyfriend this time. She leaned closer and closer until they made complete eye-contact, and with that she closed her eyes and kissed him softly on his lips. Gohan couldn't help but to keep his eyes wide open with surprise but he got the hang of it and eventually closed his eyes while he kissed the girl he loved.

They continued their scene for a couple more minutes when they decided it was getting late and neither of them wanted to be falling asleep in class tomorrow just because they decided to stay up late the night before. Gohan flew in the air with his girlfriend holding his hand and they made their way to the Satan residence. He opened her window and carried her all the way to her bed and set her there.

"Goodnight, Videl. I had a great time."

"I did too thank you again. Goodnight, Gohan."

And just like that the half-saiyan was gone. He made his way into his room without making a single noise and he lay on his bed and closed his eyes as he remembered the great night he spent with Videl. He slept like a baby the whole night.

* * *

Whoa! My first story! If you read the whole thing i truly appreciate it lol.


End file.
